


[Podfic] Truth or Dare

by ArisuAi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAi/pseuds/ArisuAi
Summary: Sergio Ramos, Fernando Torres, Iker Casillas, and Cesc Fábregas play an on-going game of Truth or Dare whenever they meet up for La Seléccion.





	[Podfic] Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776508) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



  


**Podfic duration:** 13 hours, 31 mins

 **Download:** [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l51abdpdtpbpmb2/Truth_or_Dare.mp3/file) (1.09 GB) ||| [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7o4ft97c5c23k33/Truth_or_Dare.m4b/file) (671 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As"

You can also **download in parts** (mp3): 

[Part 1 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gp0rr9r7aqgle69/01_Truth_or_Dare_part_1.mp3/file) (118 MBs) | [Part 2 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yr1wexbcl9oly1s/02_Truth_or_Dare_part_2.mp3/file) (231 MBs) | [Part 3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u32kb5yk2p0y4wr/03_Truth_or_Dare_part_3.mp3/file) (229 MBs) | [Parts 4-5 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2cwfbn3i18sv6dx/04_Truth_or_Dare_parts_4-5.mp3/file) (175 MBs) | [Part 6 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ymgjm50265684jx/05_Truth_or_Dare_part_6.mp3/file) (199 MBs) | [Part 7 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oaliyju43o6c49f/06_Truth_or_Dare_part_7.mp3/file) (161 MBs)

* * *

**Music [in order of appearance]:**  
Canelita & Sergio Ramos - A Quién Le Voy A Contar Mis Penas  
Paco De Lucia - Rio Ancho  
Blaqk Audio - Between Breaths  
Cock Sparrer - Because You're Young  
Soundgarden - Live To Rise  
Karen Souza - Wild Horses  
Tricky - Hell Is Round The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first podfic that I post online, and this is definitely the longest I've ever done, so I'm very excited!
> 
> I want to thank wonderful [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux) for writing such a beautiful story. I know that the first chapters were already read by another person but it was a while ago and that version never got finished. So I've decided to read this story myself, firstly, to be able to listen to it and secondly, to share, and so here we are. 
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed recording it! I know that I pronounce some names in not-exactly-english manner but that's just how I am and how my not-exactly-english football commentators taught me.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed listening and leave your thoughts and comments if you have any, it would mean the world to me.
> 
> The intro is inspired by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)’s version of the story. 
> 
> **UPD:** All parts were reuploaded in better quality.


End file.
